dragonagefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Шевалье
Honor does not preclude tactics, and glory is not won through foolishness. Шевалье (англ. The Chevaliers) – печально известный рыцарский орден, в котором состоят многие дворяне Орлея. Обращаются к ним "дама" или "сэр". Обучаются будущие рыцари в Академии Шевалье. Описание Многие дворяне Орлея состоят в рядах печально известного рыцарского ордена шевалье. Об их суровых тренировках ходят легенды. Рыцарей приучают к строжайшей дисциплине и прививают кодекс чести, который должен стать для них дороже собственных жизней. Говорят, что шевалье не ведом страх, а их преданность империи абсолютна. Наказание за бесчестие – смерть, которую шевалье должен приветствовать, если он или она подведет орден. Однако далеко не все рыцари соблюдают кодекс. В руках шевалье находится абсолютная власть над простолюдинами. Жестокость отдельных членов ордена создала ему дурную славу, а учитывая то, что рыцарство не подлежат осуждению со стороны закона, низшие классы Орлея боятся его в такой же степени, в какой высшие восхищаются. Подготовка шевалье жестока, но эффективна, и подразумевает неустанные тренировки и оттачивание силы и мастерства. В добавок к изучению истории ордена, студенты учатся вести себя должным образом и контролировать свое дыхание, а также тренировать свои мышцы так, чтобы сохранять их гибкость, и в то же время поддерживать силу раненной конечности, предотвращая ее онемение, и даже учатся сопротивляться различным магическим и наркотическим эффектам. Кроме того их обучают определять разные виды боли путем определения угрожающих жизни травм. Занятия в Академии включают в себя тренировки на выносливость в тяжелых доспехах, такие как подъем на деревья, за которым следуют упражнения в ближнем бою с утяжеленным оружием. Одно из наиболее суровых испытаний их мастерства предполагает спарринг с несколькими, закрепленными на движущихся столбах, лезвиями. Студентов также обучают верховой езде и уходу за боевыми конями. Благодаря тренировкам ближнего боя ученик достигает невероятного мастерства сражения в легких и тяжелых доспехах, в любых видах ближнего и верхового боя, включая использования двуручного оружия, меча и щита, а также комбинаций длинного и короткого меча или кинжала. Более того, хоть шевалье и предпочитают сражаться в броне, они достаточно умелы и изобретательны и без нее, что также касается и их легковооруженных противников - ривейнских и антиванских дуэлянтов, которые вообще могут отказаться от какой-либо брони. Кроме того их обучают некоторым приемам храмовников в сражениях с магами, способам противостояния порождениям тьмы подобно Серым Стражам, а также борьбе с нежитью. Для шевалье честь превыше всего, вплоть до того, что во избежание бесчестной смерти он может спасти жизнь ненавистного им врага. Также им запрещены пытки и любое их поощрение. Но это, тем не менее, не отменяет их некоторого оппортунизма и использования тактических приемов в бою. И даже более того, шевалье скорее будет стремиться использовать любые замеченные им изъяны и трещины во вражеском оружии или броне. К дуэлям у шевалье чрезвычайно серьезное отношение. Хотя зачарованные предметы и могут использоваться, любая магическая поддержка осуждается в интересах проверки мастерства дуэлянтов. Дуэли, вплоть до смертельного исхода, часто используются в разрешении споров или для удовлетворения одной из сторон, чья честь была публично запятнана. Традиционно, перед началом поединка шевалье становятся друг напротив друга и произносят фразу "Смерть превыше позора". Приемы The on-foot fighting style of the chevalier is tailored to the situation, and involves a multitude of forms given the enemy and type of weapon at hand. A few include: *Duelist Catches an Apple-the chevalier unsheathes a sword for a quick strike *Second Shield-the chevalier takes an opponent as a shield and skewers multiple enemies at once *Bear Mauls the Wolves-a move to be employed when outnumbered; properly done with a weapon in both hands *Wolves Take the Bear-a team effort against a larger opponent, with quick strikes and withdrawals *Spear-fisher-a defensive position to conserve strength or else to face an intimidating opponent *Testing the Blade-a series of stretches to identify sore muscles and ligaments that the chevalier's tolerance of pain has already dismissed Кодекс Известные шевалье – нынешний глава; начал борьбу за власть над Орлеем с Императрицей Селиной I. Сэр – первая женщина-шевалье в истории. – шевалье, в 7:60 Века Бурь ставший первым наместником Киркволла. – был командующим шевалье Денерима во время оккупации Ферелдена Орлеем; убит в битве на Авинаше Логэйном Мак-Тиром. – отец Авелин, изгнанник. — бывший чемпион Императрицы, изгнанник. Интересные факты *В Орлее, где правилом хорошего тона считается скрывать лицо, отличительной деталью масок шевалье является желтое перо. Это почетный знак ордена орлейских рыцарей. *Though a cause of great scandal, commoners can sometimes surreptitiously buy their way into the chevalier order through a scribe by the name of le Mage du Sang, or "the blood mage," infamous for his reputation of being able to "conjure noble blood out of thin air." *In Orlais, an informal final test of a Chevalier's training involves roaming the streets, intoxicated, and testing one's blade by killing City elves. Галерея Dragoncover3.jpg|Шевалье Chevalier111.jpg Chevalier.jpg Chevaliers.jpg Chevalier11.jpg Chevalier lead.jpg ChevalierHoDA.png Предметы Категория:Мир Категория:Орлей Категория:Знать Орлея Категория:Орлесианцы